Two-Sided Gates
by WaitForItDerpDerpDerp
Summary: Once every few years, the Border between North and South Korea opens, allowing family members from both sides to unite after years of not seeing each other. This is a very happy date for many Koreans. I say 'many' and not 'all'. Because not everyone is granted with this privilege. This story contains OC North Korea by Lo-Wah on DA. I don't intent to steal any credit.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The wind blew in the early spring morning as the people of the Korean Peninsula filled all spaces around him. Tall people, short people, young and old. He found himself surrounded by North and South Koreans in all directions. However none of their traits matched with the certain man he was looking for. The Korean border had opened for once in 15 years and the gates that separated the two halves were once again opened. Citizens from both ends met as they embraced. If you listened carefully, you could hear all sorts of noise. Of a rhythm when soles of shoes met the floor. Even the tears of happiness running down people's faces and how they shouted and longed for their loved ones. What a shame that this could only happen once in a long period of time. The chilling air screamed suspenseful aura, as it blew gently across Yong-Soo's face. Even if happiness could be seen, the sadness of the situation could be felt, hinted with the happiness.

Yong-Soo Im was standing near the gate, waiting and waiting for what seemed like forever. It was known that he, and only he, was the representative of South Korea. He stood at about 5'11 and at a young age of 18. He had brown hair that went down to about his chin. He was wearing a brown jacket and black pants, with black shoes. The man's brown eyes gazed at how the people ran to each other and how they would cross the gates at random times. Not one person that he saw pass by could ever guess what went through his mind. He was young and at heart and very affectionate to his close ones. Even the closest relatives of his that thought they knew him so well could never fully understand him. As people met with relatives, relatives whom they haven't seen in a long time, he observed how Korean citizens were happy, which made him a bit happy as well. Although, as he observed, his mind enriched in sudden nostalgia for the old days, back when there was no such thing as 'North' and 'South'. It really hurt him in the day when he was separated from his twin brother, Hyung-Soo, representative of North Korea.

Hyung-Soo Im was a bit quieter than his twin brother. As you already know, Hyung-Soo is the representative of North Korea. Like his brother, he also had brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike his brother, Hyung-Soo grew his hair out ever since Russia and China brought his country into communism. His hair went down to his elbows, which he kept in a neat braid. Besides this, he was of same height, and obviously same age. Ever since the break-up between the two halves, Hyung-Soo began to struggle, causing him to grow a bit thinner than his twin. This was also due to the different conditions he managed to survive in. He had always been a lot like Yong-Soo, but when the day came, when he began working on his communist ideals, Hyung-Soo had become a serious man with a mature mind.

Due to his government type, he was always misunderstood as an evil, cold-hearted being, hungry for power. However, on the inside, he was nothing like that at all. Deep inside, he had a warm heart and didn't care about such power. He longed and wished for him and Yong-Soo to reunite as one, even if he pretended to hate him at times. Sadly, this wasn't possible. His leaders would take control, leaving him without a say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours went by and the wind still blew the same notes in the air. People started to gradually leave the border while more started gradually crossing. Every time a person would cross the gates, Yong-Soo would see him and look for Hyung-Soo in their faces, and each time they wouldn't match what he pursued. "I have to stay," he kept saying to himself. "He'll be here any minute. He must be." A few hours went by and still no Hyung-Soo could be seen. He felt tired, but refused to leave. He felt motivated to see his brother, no matter how long it took to wait.

Hyung-Soo sat in his office, looking over some papers. The room was of a slight dimness, but only a small desk light hung over to provide light, additionally with the open window adjacent to his desk. He looked over at the clock, hanging in the far wall of his room. It read 4:57 pm. Then he looked at his desk calendar and soon remembered what day it was. The gates had opened at 3:00pm. He couldn't believe himself for forgetting such important date. "..It's been almost 2 hours. I don't think he's still there," he said. As he sat alone in his swivel chair, he remembered how long it has been since the last time they met. Anybody would wait for hours just to see someone whom they haven't seen in such long time, he thought. This enabled him in for some hope as he stood up and walked out the office. He walked to his boss's office, which was about a few doors down. The hall was about wide enough for three people to walk alongside each other. Red carpet under his feet covered every inch of the floor. The walls were dark brown, adorned with pictures of past North Korean leaders and the North Korean flag. Walking past grey doors with a small window in the middle, he finally reached the door he was looking for. As he stood in front of his boss's door, he took one big breath and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," said a voice from the other side of the door. Hyung-Soo twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door. He walked in to see , his boss, sitting in a desk, similar to his, and looking over at a framed image under the desk light. He walked in and did a slight bow to him. looked up to see Hyung-Soo standing inside his office.

"Ah, Hyung. Do you need something?" he asked. Hyung-Soo took a few steps forward to be a bit closer to him.

" , you know already that today is..the day," he said, "...And well, I was hoping that-"

"You already know what I'm going to say," said , cutting him off before he could finish."You are not to cross the border at any times. You know that."

"But , today is the only day that people can have a chance to meet with people they haven't seen in a long time."

"You said it, people." said .

"...What about me?" asked Hyung-Soo.

"This is a chance, you're right. But it's a chance we give to Korean citizens. However, that does not include you. As the representative of North Korea, you are not given the same privilege as normal people. you can only leave for world meetings and nothing more."

"But it makes no sense!" raised Hyung-So. kept calm,"It most definitely does. You are North Korea after all."

"But I don't want to be North Korea! It doesn't have to be this way! Why can't the two Koreas be one again? That way we wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Whole families are being torn apart because of that stupid border!" Hyung-Soo found himself raising his voice and stopped. sighed for a second, thinking of what he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hyung, take a seat, will you?" Said, .

Hyung-Soo nodded slowly and stepped forward, taking a seat in the brown chair in front of his desk. He rested his hands on his lap and sat straight, looking at his boss. looked at him, " Hyung, have I told you of my daughter, SooJin?"

"I don't think so, sir," said Hyung-Soo, keeping a straight face, although confused in mind for such a topic change. looked down at his desk slightly, "SooJin was my one and only daughter. She was born in Yeoncheon. I crossed the border, just to see her. Even if my duty was to remain on this side of the border, I felt the need to see my newborn child. Therefore, I returned to Pyongyang. I haven't seen her since that day." 's eyes showed sadness as he glanced at the framed image of him, his wife, and his newborn daughter, SooJin.

Hyung-Soo sat quietly in his seat, listening to every word spoke. He kept silent before he finally spoke. "...Why didn't you go to the last event 15 years ago?"

"Hyung, the last time I saw her was 30 years ago. Who knows if she is still alive?" Hyung-Soo looked up at him. 's frown turned into a serious face as it was before," I did not go because...I had a duty to stay here. I would have been fired if I tried, and I cannot afford to lose this job. I believe you're smart enough to understand what that means, Mr. Im," he said, looking at Hyung-Soo's brown eyes.

"I understand that you haven't seen your brother since last event and believe me, I have been in your place. Sadly, there are things significantly more important than that. I'm afraid you won't see him this time...I'm terribly sorry."

Hyung-Soo felt crushed inside, as 's words swam back and forth inside his head. He looked down once again and stood up, his bangs shadowing his eyes out of sight. He slowly bowed slightly to his boss, "Yes, I understand. Excuse me," he said, stepping out for quietly and walking back to his office in despair. He felt as if the least he could do was end his life in order to stop the pain inside him. Slowly dragging himself over to his desk, he sat down in his swivel chair. He felt his eyes picking up water. He didn't want him and Yong-Soo to end up like and his daughter: without knowing about each other for 30 years, or even more. He couldn't imagine of thinking that his twin could be dead, or something. He laid his head down in his desk, using his arms as a pillow to cover his tearshed.

"It isn't fair," he said, "it doesn't have to be like this...why...why!" He sat there, sobbing quietly as dusk began to fade in, signaling the time that passed by. Hours later, he sat back up, wiping his tears off his face. His swivel chair turned to the open window, showing the full moon shining through the glass. He looked up at the moon, wondering if Yong-Soo was looking at that very same one, that hung up in the sky.

Yong-Soo had been standing for about 2 hours, with no one around him. He felt tired and air-headed, so he decided to sit down in a nearby bench, under a tree. Even if it was pitch dark, with only the street lights on, he refused to give up hope. "He'll come, I'm sure," he kept saying, "Sooner or later, he'll come." Next thing he knew, the big gates started to close slowly, making noise. Yong-Soo looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. The gates were closing before him. "No..no! It can't be!" he yelled, standing up, not wanting to believe what his very own eyes were witnessing. All his hopes of ever meeting his twin fell corpse on the cemented floor. How was he supposed to see Hyung-Soo now?

A soldier, who had been standing next to the gate the observing him approached him, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, mister, you should probably go home. It's quite dark out here." he spoke in a quiet voice, but loud enough for him to hear. Yong-Soo kept his eyes on the closed gates, wearing the same, disappointing, sad look on his face. The soldier looked at the closed gates and then back at him, "Look, it's late. No one is going to arrive now. You should just go home.

Although Yong-Soo didn't see him, he could hear him, and was thinking about what he just said. No matter how much he didn't want to accept it, he knew Hyung-Soo wasn't coming. If he really felt anxious to see him, he would have been there at the first hour. He frowned down at the floor silently for a few seconds. "It's ok...I'll go now..." he murmured. The certain soldier patted his shoulder one last time and walked back to his spot. Yong-Soo took a deep sigh and walked away from the gates. He took the subway back to Goyang and planned to walk the rest of the way to his house. As he sat in the subway, he could see many of his citizens, chatting with their relatives, some of them were the ones who came from North Korea. It made him feel horrible to not be in their place right then.


	4. Chapter 4

Yong-Soo walked into his house, turning on the lights and hanging his coat on the coat-hanger in the hall. He walked slowly upstairs to his room, still silent and with a frown in his face. He didn't even bother to turn the room lights on. He sat on one side of his bed, burying his face into his hands. How much longer would he have to wait to get another chance to see him? He tried strongly to retain his tears and to remain strong, which was an insanely hard task to accomplish at the moment. "Why," he said to himself, "Why didn't he show up? What happened..." He remained silent for a few minutes, then after awhile he looked over at his nightstand, which had been beeping quietly for the whole time until now. The small screen in his phone read, "One new voice message." He reached over and picked it up, opening the voice message and listening to it. The voice mail said:

_ "Yong-Soo? It's me, Hyung...I'm sorry I couldn't come, believe me. I really hoped I could, but I couldn't find the chance. I do hope that next time we can meet...Who knows when...promise me you will take care of yourself, Yong. I swear to you. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. You may hate me for this, and all I can say is I'm sorry. But please, don't ever think that I'll forget about you. Again...I'm really...really..sorry Yong...I am..." _

He listened quietly, his eyes beginning to water up when the message ended. Hyung' voice sounded as if he was crying before he send the message. He felt terrible, agonizing inside, feeling like complete crap. He laid the phone in the nightstand and grabbed a a nearest pillow. Tearing up, he threw the pillow across the room, and kicked the nightstand. Now he laid down in his bed, burying his face into another pillow, letting his tears shed into it slowly. The voice message replayed inside his head again and again like a broken disk.

"Damn this," he murmured in between the crying, "Damn it all! It's all my fault! Stupid United States for his darn influence...Stupid Russia for his communism...I just..I just wish all this didn't happen..."

He laid there, sobbing quietly into his pillow. After about an hour of crying, he stood up and wiped the tears off his face. He turned to the open window next to the bed. The full moon pierced in the dark sky, making the dark room a bit lighter. He sobbed again, quietly, wondering if Hyung-Soo was looking at the same moon he was looking at, hung up in the sky.

All he could do now was wait until 'next' time came around to see his brother. Who knows when that will be.


End file.
